First Carnival Corpse
by Themanwhoknewsushi
Summary: Senji Kiyosama Crows first fight in the Carnival Corpse. Please read and tell me what you think. Changed it a bit more but still dont know if its good enough. Thank you.


Senji Kiyosama Crow felt excited if not a little nervous. Today was the day he was to fight in his very first carnival corpse. Crow had been chosen to fight against the "Vampire Finch", a famous deadman who had been on a win streak for awhile. In fact he has been on a win streak ever since he was taken to the G-ward. But unlike many other people, Senji was eager to fight him, eager to show the bastards who run this show that he was going to turn every fight they put him in into _his_ fight. He wasn't going to lose, no not today not ever. Not after what he had let happen to his friends.

If he did manage to lose he promised he would go down in such a way that he would be talked about for ages to come. It was time him to begin. he stepped out into the arena and looked across the ring straight at his opponent. The Vampire finch stood about 5'4 and had hair that was long enough to cover his/her [its?] entire body. He was the first to speak but not to Senji "Oh how nice. We have a nice ripe juicy one today my pretty." For some odd reason this pissed him off more than anything else he had encountered in the prison so far. He hated it when people ignored his or anyone else's presence like that. People like that were just to stuck up for his taste.

"Yo shrimp! Be ready to get your ass kicked! Cause Ill be winning this one." He cut both his arms and activated the branch of sin that came to be known as crow claw. Shortly after he charged at the short man. Unexpectedly man's hair abruptly turned into blood sucking needles that shot out at Crows skin. Senji instantly reacted by cutting them away and jumping out of range dodging the needles that came back for a second try. "Come back here and sit still you tasty crow." Sung the demented prisoner. Senji smirked as he ran in to flank him on the left. The finch shot his namesake at him again. Crow had been expecting this and sidestepped to the left at just the right time. A split second later he appeared in front of the man about to do a horizontal slash with his hungry blades.

The man, surprisingly, was incredibly agile and managed to dodge, counter with a sidekick, and land perfectly. This series of actions distracted Senji long enough to allow the Finch enough time to get further away so as to not be in danger of getting cut in half. Senji was getting aggravated, he had underestimated this man's physical ability. '_I need to remember to expect anything and not judge peoples fighting ability by their size.' _

He jumped high into the air this time, spun around and used his momentum and gravity to make his slice even more devastating. The Finch was caught off guard and forced to block. Senji managed to break through his hair but the block was enough to slow down and redirect Crows attack making it exponentially less dangerous. Senji only managed to cut the forehead of his enemy, but it was enough to give him something to think about.

"YOU WORTHLESS PIG! HOW DARE YOU SCRATCH ME! KNOW YOUR PLACE!" He screamed attacking Crow once again with a wave of blood sucking needles. Crow took evasive action dodging left and right doing just fine until he felt something pierce his left shoulder. The Finch somehow managed to get one "tentacle" to connect. Crow didn't give it much thought at first. Sadly the things you don't know really can hurt you, his adversary had just injected him with his own blood which enabled him to cause Senji see illusions, one of his branches other powers.

Now would probably be a good time to explain the blood thirsty leaches branch of sin. His first and main power gives him the ability to drain the blood from his enemies using his hair as "needles". To speed the process up he can suck his enemies blood directly by biting into their flesh, just like a vampire. This is rare since he barely ever has to resort to something like that. His second power that he discovered just recently enabled him to inject his opponent with his own blood and cause them to see illusions. Another side effect is that the person cannot feel pain while stuck in the illusion eliminating nearly all of the persons senses. The condition is that it needs at least one "tentacle" to be attached for it to be effective. His "final" power is being able to trap his enemy in a "coffin" made out of his hair. If caught In the coffin you constantly get drained of your blood, not a very pleasant death and considerably painful. Now enough chit chat-back to the fight!

Crow slashed at what he thought to be the Finch. Strangely, when he cut into him he would just vanish and appear in a different spot. He did it once and then twice before he was sure something phony was going they clones? Or was this an illusion? He tried once again and failed. After thinking about it, he realized it must have been at that time. He didn't know how but when he got caught by the last attack everything started getting weird and completely unrealistic. [as unrealistic as it could get in this place anyway] Senji noticed that his body was getting weaker, his blood must be getting drained. Yet he couldn't feel or see where he had been pierced. Which in conclusion means he can't see or feel anything. Senji was quite proud that he could figure this out. "Heh If I can't use my eyes, Or my sense of touch. Then I'll play it by ear." Senji grew incredibly still. This confused the insane and delighted man but he quickly brushed it aside thinking that he had already won. If Crow didn't move then he could suck his blood out nice, clean, and quickly. He was stuck in the illusion so this must be a definite win for him right? WRONG! Instantly after the Vampire started moving towards him so he could bite into his neck Senji heard his footsteps. "THERE YOU ARE YOU SNEAKY BASTARD" screamed Crow while slashed and stabbed in the direction of the noise. Mr. Finch was surprised and had to break the illusion to avoid getting chopped and skewered like a kebab, unluckily for him he still got cut down the middle of his body. It wasn't deep but it was painful and lead to him becoming extremely pissed off. "YOU DISSOBEDIANT ANIMAL! THAT'S IT IM EATING YOU WHOLE!" "You sure you can even fit all me inside you?" Taunted Senji with a confident grin on his face. He was having one hell of a time. It was quite thrilling even though he had lost all that blood, so he needed to end this quickly or else he would probably die. He loved being pressured like that. "You arrogant fool. Those are the last words you will ever speak!" Suddenly Crow became stuck inside a "coffin" of hair. Finch walked over confidently to the spot he had trapped his opponent.

"Damn. I might actually die if this continues." Senji muttered to himself starting to feel more and more like fainting. He was just about to give up to forever sleep when he got the feeling that he wasn't supposed to die here. With this thought in his head to give him new determination he got an idea, he could activate his crow claw in every little wound he had which will then cause the hair to get cut out of his skin resulting in his freedom. It had to work because his blood is his weapon right? He abrubtly unleashed his blood like a hedgehog would his spikes, it worked and the coffin was sliced to pieces. Finch stood shocked with his mouth hanging open. When the former police officer landed the Finch latched on to him in desperation, stabbed his hair into him again and started sucking his blood directly. That was his biggest mistake. Everyone stared in awe and amazement as they saw a blade of blood stab straight up through his mouth and out the back of his head. Blood and gore flew everywhere. The blade had come from the wound the man was sucking on. He didn't even have time to scream or blink. Senji grinned, knowing that this was the end. _'What a glorious victory this was.' _He said to himself, standing in a rain of blood.

The audience was silent. Something thrilling, entertaining, and unexpected all at the same time had come to pass. Crow was a rookie yet he killed one of the stronger deadmen in his very first Carnival Corpse. "Give me my rewards already and let's go so I can prepare for my next Carnival Corpse!" demanded Senji. They did as he said. He had no Idea of what had gotten into him. The entire time he felt exhilarated and alive.

"Hope to see all you soon." He smirked.

After the doc fixed him up he sat on his bed going over everything that had happened that day. Senji loved winning, and fighting, but he didn't like killing... usually. "Someone as far gone as that would probably find peace in death." he thought to himself."Whatever. I'll kill only when needed, that's what the old man would want." Senji was determined to win every fight he was put into. He was going to win until he got his revenge on the ones who murdered his friends. "The Crow is one who feeds off of violence and death... fitting for me I guess. I wonder if I will actually have something meaningful to do with my life in the future..." He wanted an answer. Little did he know his answer would come in just a year or so. How wonderful for him. no?


End file.
